The invention relates to an energy guiding chain for guiding cables, hoses and the like from one connection point to another, where at least one of the two connection points is movable, consisting of numerous plastic chain links that are, or can be connected to one another in articulated fashion, each of which comprises two side straps and two cross-members, where at least one of the cross-members is, or can be connected to the side straps in detachable fashion, the cross-member having projections arranged parallel to one another on both sides and extending in the longitudinal direction of the cross-member, these projections being provided with transverse, cylindrical bearing pins, the side straps having two parallel slits, which are engaged by the projections of the cross-member, the side straps having groove-shaped bearing areas with undercuts, into which the bearing pins can be snapped, and the side straps having a snap mechanism, which interacts with a snap ridge provided on each end of the cross-member.
Known energy guiding chains of the type described (DE 43 13 075 C2) have proven to be very effective. In these known energy guiding chains, the connection between the side straps and the cross-members must be established using a tool similar to a screwdriver.
The object of the invention is to modify the energy guiding chain in such a way that the cross-members can also be easily opened by hand.
According to the invention, this object is solved in that the snap mechanism is designed as an elastic hook, which is located in the center between the projections when the respective cross-member is mounted, reaches through the space between the two projections and is accessible by hand from the outside.
The design according to the invention makes it very easy to open the energy guiding chain by hand, in that the operator grasps the cross-member to be swung up with his hand and releases the hook with his thumb, so that the cross-member can be swung up on the respective side.
In order to make handling even easier, the hook can protrude beyond the outside surface of the cross-member when the cross-member is mounted, so that the hook is easy to actuate with the thumb.
The hook is preferably located on the end of an elastic tab. As a result of this design, it is possible to make the hook very easy to actuate, so that the operator need not apply any great force in order to open the connection.
The hook is expediently designed to be as wide as the inside space between the two projections provided on the cross-member. In this way, the hook can be designed to be relatively wide and thus fairly stable, despite its great flexibility.
The snap ridge is expediently provided with a snap surface, which faces the outside surface of the cross-member and is engaged from above by the hook when it is snapped in place.
In order to be released, the hook need only be pushed down off the snap surface, this requiring only a short displacement path.
Furthermore, the snap ridge can have a lateral, bevelled surface facing the hook, which deflects the hook when the cross-member is pushed down, until it snaps over the snap surface of the snap ridge. As with other known designs, this design makes it easy to engage the hook by pressing down on the respective cross-member.
The material of the cross-member can have an undercut on the side directly opposite the snap ridge. This makes it possible to also deflect the hook with the help of a screwdriver-like tool if necessary in order to release the connection. The option of using a tool is employed if very many members need to be detached and/or if the operator has a hand injury.
The outside surface of the cross-member preferably has a grip extending from the snap ridge towards the centre of the chain link, in which the thumb is positioned and then pressed against the hook in order to open the cross-member. As a result of this design, the hook can be relatively short, without thereby impairing its user-friendliness.
The grip can be wider than the inside space between the two projections, so that there is enough room to position the respective thumb.
The bearing pins are expediently located on the outer sides of the projections. As a result of this design, the projections provided with the bearing pins can be wider, thus making the overall design more stable.